spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
GREMLINS
SpongeBob wakes up on a normal day as usual and wants to spend time with his friends, however, he ends up jinxing them. He accidentally ruins Gary's shell, ruins Patrick's birthday cake for his mother, interrupts Squidward's sleep, blows up Sandy's robot and deep fries Mr. Krabs' money. SpongeBob decides to leave Bikini Bottom, believing his friends now hate him after each of them calls him "idiot boy". As he leaves, he falls off a cliff and bumps his head, knocking himself unconscious. Back in Bikini Bottom, Patrick and Sandy, who came to presumably apologize to SpongeBob for the other day, find Gary, who is huge and overweight and a note from SpongeBob, explaining that he has left forever. Everybody is upset that SpongeBob is gone, with the exception of Squidward, who is delighted. Even worse, without SpongeBob making Krabby Patties to calm people, the city breaks out into massive chaos. Meanwhile, SpongeBob wakes up with amnesia. A couple of fish give him a new name, "CheeseHead BrownPants", in an attempt to steal his possessions. They however run in fear when they find out SpongeBob has a bottle of bubble soap. He wanders around until he ends up in New Kelp City (a parody of New York City) where he attempts to get a job. Each time he gets a job he uses his bubble blowing ability to help them, but this strikes fear into all the residents of the city. This activity brings up a confrontation with "the Bubble Poppin' Boys" (Ray Liotta voices the leader) who have scared the city into never blowing bubbles because they keep being blinded by the bubbles. SpongeBob uses his ability to get rid of the gang in a giant bubble that he blew off the screen. He is rewarded by getting the position of mayor of New Kelp City. expose it to bright light (especially sunlight, which will kill it); never get it wet (which will make it multiply); and, most importantly: never feed it after midnight. Randall takes the Mogwai, which he gives the name "Gizmo", to his family in the town of Kingston Falls. The following evening, Randall gives Gizmo to his son Billy (Zach Galligan). A glass of water is accidentally spilled on Gizmo, causing him to convulse and produce five new Mogwai from his own body. One of the Mogwai, dubbed Stripe for his white quiff of hair, acts as their leader, but is very hostile to Gizmo. Curious to learn more about Mogwai, Billy takes Gizmo to his science teacher, Mr. Hanson (Glynn Turman), and produces a sixth new Mogwai. Leaving the new Mogwai with Mr. Hanson, on which he will conduct tests, Billy returns home, and the other five Mogwai trick him into feeding them after midnight by biting the cord of his alarm clock. In the morning, Billy discovers the Mogwai have turned into cocoons. Gizmo, having virtuously refused the food earlier, remains unchanged. In the meantime, the sixth Mogwai steals Hanson's sandwich and cocoons itself. During a film, it hatches and breaks out of its cage, hiding in the dark corners of the room. Hanson tries to reason with it and bribe it with a candy bar, but the Mogwai eats it and Hanson's hand, killing him. Billy arrives and finds the Mogwai has turned into a reptilian monster. Elsewhere, the other Mogwai hatch into "gremlins", mischievous reptilian creatures with sharp teeth and claws. They attack Billy's mother (Frances Lee McCain),,depicting nighttime, Clamp personally escaping outside to lead the plan. The Gremlins invade the laboratory, one devouring a brain serum and becoming the intelligent Brain Gremlin who plans to inject a genetic sunblock formula into the army so they can survive in sunlight. Other Gremlins devour serums and are genetically altered, including an electrical Gremlin which Billy traps in Clamp's answering machine. Murray Futterman, Billy's neighbour from Kingston Falls, visits New York with his wife Sheila and sneaks into the Clamp building to aid Billy. Billy, Dr. Catheter and the chief of security Forster team up to defeat the Gremlins, but Dr. Catheter is killed by the electric Gremlin and Forster is chased off by a female lovestruck Gremlin. Mohawk finishes torturing Gizmo and devours a spider serum, transforming into a half Gremlin, half spider hybrid. He attacks Katie and Marla, but Gizmo, tired of being bullied by his nemesis, confronts Mohawk and kills him with an ignited bottle of shampoo. Clamp's plan backfires as the Gremlins gather in the building's foyer. Billy formulates a plan to kill the Gremlin army, having Mr. Futterman spray the army with water and then releases the electrical Gremlin, electrocuting and killing all of the army including the Brain Gremlin. Clamp charges in with the police and press, but is so thrilled by the end result that he gives Billy, Katie and Marla promotions and decides to start a new project based on Kingston Falls' tranquil setting. Forster calls Clamp, trapped inside a toilet with the female Gremlin, the only survivor of the army, who approaches Forster in a wedding dress, the latter deciding to marry her. Back in Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs is hoping for the return of SpongeBob so he can prepare Krabby Patties, while Patrick and Sandy just want their friend back, so Sandy invents a device that can find SpongeBob, but Squidward smashes it into pieces with a mallet so they cannot find SpongeBob, and says he dropped it. Furious Mr. Krabs orders Squidward to help him find SpongeBob, as repayment, threatening to fire him otherwise, but when Squidward refuses still, Mr. Krabs then offers him a reward of a Fabergé egg in exchange for finding SpongeBob and Squidward reluctantly chose his love of art over his hatred of SpongeBob. The trio see a newspaper stand showing news of SpongeBob's position as mayor, but when they go to New Kelp City to retrieve him, he cannot remember them. They then manage to take SpongeBob and return him to the Krusty Krab, but he wants to return to New Kelp City. Squidward, who does not care if SpongeBob stays or not, slips on a greasy spatula and accidentally throws his egg onto SpongeBob's head. The impact gives SpongeBob his memory back, but even so, SpongeBob still wants to return to his position as mayor in New Kelp City. At that moment, a television news report comes on, saying that the bubbles in New Kelp City are blinding the citizens, and SpongeBob is being threatened by a thug. Upon hearing this, SpongeBob decides to stay in Bikini Bottom. Squidward, upon hearing this, takes his brain out of his head and puts it in the bin. Cast SpongeBob Patrick Mr Krabs Gizmo (Debut) Brain Gremlin (debut) Daffy ,Lenny George (Debuts) Mohawk (Debut) Category:Episodes